Star Crossed Lovers
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Draco has realized the girl he loves is muggle-born and out of his league, but she has blossomed into this beautiful young lady. She is Hermione Granger. He falls in love with her and she doesn't even know that he's the one that has been sending her msgs.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Crossed Lovers**

By: Sheena Hollimon

Ch.1 The Secret Admirer

It was a cold and stormy night in London, England. Everyone was bundled up with their loved ones, sitting by the fire and drinking hot chocolate. They were all enjoying their time off from school. A seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy was in his room doing his assignments; he had no one to talk to because his friends were at their houses with their families, while he stayed at Hogwarts. He didn't want to be anywhere near his father, after the way he had treated him for years. He was working on his Potions assignment, when he heard voices. He heard three voices, two boys and one girl. He looked out his window and could see that it was only Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They were out playing in the courtyard and having snowball fights. It looked like fun. He wanted to join in on the fun, but he knew that they would say something. So he went back to doing his assignment. But then something made him look out the window again. He looked closely at Hermione and had noticed how beautiful she had become, and how much she had grown up. They had never gotten along, but he wanted to start getting along with her. He knew that she was good at all her subjects and that she was someone who was easy to get along with once you get to know her. He had wondered what it would have been like if they never fought. So he decided to give it a try, by writing her messages.

Draco took out a blank piece of parchment and started to write Hermione a letter. He wrote:

Dear Hermione,  
I have watched you blossomed into a beautiful young lady and have become very fond of you. You seem like a really sweet girl and a really good friend to Harry and Ron. I wish that I were your friend as well. You are really beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend. Who knows maybe, that someone could be me? Well, I will see you around.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

When he was finished writing Hermione. He folded up the parchment and took out his wand and made it float towards her. She saw the parchment come to her and grabbed it. She looked at it and blushed, then put it in the pocket of her cloak and continued throwing snowballs at the guys.

"Who was that from?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, they didn't give their name, all they said was love, your secret admirer," said Hermione.

"Aww, Mione's got a secret admirer, how cute is that?" said Ron.

Hermione blushed and threw a snowball at Ron and laughed. "Hey, at least I got one, Weasley! Where's your secret admirer huh?" said Hermione, as she threw another snowball at him. Ron blushed and threw one right back at her and laughed.

After awhile they decided to go back inside and warm up. When they went to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco was at the Slytherin Table alone. He had no one to talk to and ate by himself. But he just kept looking at Hermione, when she wasn't looking. He just watched her eat and talk to her friends.

Harry and Ron saw Draco looking over at their table. "What is he looking at?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but he better turn the other way unless he's looking for a fight," said Harry.

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Hermione.

"MALFOY!" said Ron.

"He keeps looking at the three of us," said Harry.

Hermione laughed and smirked. She then looked over at the Slytherin Table and saw a lonely Draco. She frowned and thought to herself, Aww, he's all by himself. I feel sorry for him, although he is a jerk. Maybe I'll ask him to join us, wait no way. Harry and Ron would look at me like I was crazy.

Hermione then turned back and looked at her friends.

"Malfoy, maybe a jerk, but still no one should be lonely the week of Christmas," said Hermione.

"What are you implying Hermione? Are you saying that you want us to be nice and have him join us? Are you crazy? "said Ron.

"Yea, I mean we all know that he hates Muggle borns and Muggle-lovers. Why would you want him to join us?" asked Harry.

"That is exactly what I am implying Harry. Yes I know he's a jerk, but still it's Christmas!" yelled Hermione.

Draco looked at them bickering and thought to himself, I wonder what they are bickering about, hope it's not me. But then again, it must be if she's coming over towards me, oh my god! She's coming over here. Ok, ok calm down Draco, get a grip of yourself. You like her, but she doesn't know, just act cool. He looked as Hermione came towards him. She smiled at him.

"Care to join us for dinner Mal… I mean, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Why would I want to join you guys for dinner?" asked Draco.

"Well, I just thought that since your buddies aren't here, that you'd join us. Besides it's Christmas and no one should be eating alone on Christmas," said Hermione.

Draco smirked and laughed. "Well since it is Christmas, I would gladly join you guys for dinner. Just don't make this a habit, Granger!" he said to her. Hermione laughed at his remark.

"Oh, don't worry Malfoy, this is a one time deal," she said. He smirked and went with her to join her friends at their table. They ate and talked, until it was time to go to bed. Harry and Ron left for the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione went off to the library, leaving Draco once more out in the cold. He decided to follow her to the library. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear Hermione,  
Just having your presence makes me feel warm inside and very happy. You are a lovely girl and very beautiful, might I add. Pretty soon you will find out who I am and you won't regret it. We have just about every class together, except Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. You probably think I'm someone from your own house, but to tell you the truth, I'm not. I'm in a house you probably wouldn't have expected. Anyways, I will see you around.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

When he finished, he rolled it up and threw it across the room, where Hermione was sitting. It hit her on the head, and then landed on the floor. She looked down and saw it. Then picked it up and read it. She blushed and looked around trying to see who it could be. But didn't see anyone, so she just went back to what she was doing. Draco watched her from across the room. Five minutes later, she got up and left the library. Draco saw her leave and he decided to go to bed. As soon as he got changed and everything, he got into bed and was trying to sleep, but couldn't, all he could do was think of Hermione and how nice she was to him at dinner.

When Hermione got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess. She looked at them and smiled. "Nice of you to join us, 'Mione!" said Ron.

"Yea, where did you go?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I went to the library to do an assignment and while I was there, I got another letter from my secret admirer and I found out that he's not a Gryffindor," she said.

"Hmm…wonder who it could be?" said Harry.

"I hope it's not someone we totally hate!" said Ron.

"You mean like Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Yup exactly!" said Ron. They laughed and talked about who Hermione's secret admirer could be. At about 1am they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch Admirer Revealed

The Christmas holiday was over. Everyone had returned to Hogwarts. Draco's goons were with him as usual. But they didn't know that he was sending Hermione love messages. No one did. He told them how he had a terrible Christmas. He didn't want to tell them that he ate with the trio.

Hermione, on the other hand, told Ginny everything. "What were you thinking Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Were you not thinking at all?"

"Oh, come on Ginny, you would have done the same thing," said Hermione. Ginny didn't say a word. Hermione was right; she would have done the same thing.

Draco waited to write another letter to Hermione. This time he sent a red rose with it. He had wrote:

Dear Hermione,  
I'm waiting for the perfect time to reveal myself to you. I don't want anyone bothering us when I finally reveal myself. I can't stop thinking of you

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

He folded it up and sent it to her, when she got it she smiled and giggled. Ginny looked at her.

"Where'd you get the rose from?" she asked.

"From my secret admirer," said Hermione. She had told Ginny bout her secret admirer. Ginny smiled and laughed.

"Aww, how sweet. Wonder who it could be" said Ginny.

"I don't know, but they sound sweet," said Hermione. She thought to herself, I wonder who it could be. Could it possibly be Malfoy? If it is him, then why hasn't he told me it? Wait a minute what am I saying. Malfoy like me? No possible way. He hates me and I hate him. I mean he does have a certain charm in a way. What am I saying? Wait a minute he is fine and I do think he's cute. Get a grip Hermione. She looked at Ginny and smiled.

She and Ginny went to the Quidditch pitch to watch their house team practice. Draco had followed them there and sat where they couldn't see him. He took out another blank parchment and wrote:

My Dearest Hermione,  
I know you are wondering who I could be. Well, love, the time has come for me to reveal myself to you. Please meet me outside the Quidditch pitch tonight after dinner.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

He folded it up and this time attached a locket to it that would open when they meet outside the Quidditch pitch.

When she got the letter, Hermione screamed. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you okay?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine, just that I finally get to find out who my secret admirer is tonight after dinner," said Hermione.

Ginny was happy for her and told her so. "Let's go find you something to wear, for when you meet your secret admirer," said Ginny. Hermione giggled and nodded. She and Ginny went to Hogsmeade and went shopping. They didn't know that they were being followed by Draco and his goons. They walked into a dress shop, while Draco went into the flower shop. He wanted to get her a dozen red roses and something else.

Hermione had picked out a very sexy, short, shimmery, red dress, along with matching shoes. When she paid for her stuff, she and Ginny went to the three broomsticks. They had a quick drink and headed back to Hogwarts, just in time for dinner. They were talking to Harry and Ron. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin Table, Draco was eating his food and every so often looking at Hermione. He didn't want to make it too obvious to anyone.

When everyone was done, Dumbledore told them to go to bed. They all got up and left for their dorms, except Hermione and Draco. Hermione went to change and Draco went to freshen up. When Hermione was done changing, she went outside and went towards the gates of the quidditch pitch to wait for her secret admirer. She heard footsteps; she knew it had to be her secret admirer. She was in for a real surprise when she saw Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy? I'm waiting for someone!" she said.

"A secret admirer," he said.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes! And how did you know?" she asked. She looked at him and it dawned on to her. That it was Draco the whole time. She just wasn't sure. "You're my secret admirer? It was you the whole time wasn't it?" she asked. He smirked and nodded.

"I know that I've been rude to you all those years, and I'm sorry. This was the only way to make it up to you," he said. He gave her the red roses and a diamond bracelet.

She thanked him as she accepted the gifts. "But if you didn't like being mean to me, you could have told me along time ago," said Hermione.

Hermione waited for him to speak. He told her about all the pressure his father put on him and how they expected him to follow in his father's footsteps. He also told her how his father treated him. She felt sorry for him and gave him a hug. "I had no idea that your father treated you like that. But why don't you tell him how you feel?" she asked.

Draco looked at her like he was going to cry. "I have tried telling him, but he won't listen to me. Then he'd get mad and beat me," he said.

She hugged him and told him that things will be fine. Before they knew it, they were kissing one another. Hermione leaned back. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. He looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco. She nodded and told him yes. He kissed her passionately this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.First Date

After finding out that Draco was her secret admirer, she was delighted to be his girlfriend. They had talked and went on a walk around the grounds at night. It was very romantic, but they had no idea that they were being spied on by her best friends. They were shocked to see her with Draco and weren't too happy.

"What the bloody hell, does she think she is doing with Malfoy?" asked Ron

"I think he is her secret admirer, but I don't know why. I mean we all know that he hates her and she hates him, I don't understand why they are holding hands," said Harry.

"Oh my god, no **** way, they are a couple!" said Ron. They were so disgusted when they saw Draco kiss Hermione on the lips that they couldn't stand to see anymore, so they left and headed back to the common room. They went to tell the others.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione decided to go to the lake. Everyone knew that when a guy takes a girl to the lake, they usually make out. But in Draco and Hermione's case, they just sat there and looked up at the stars. Draco looked at her and smiled. "Say, Hermione, there is a trip to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day… wanna have our date there?" He waited for her to answer.

"That is a great idea Draco, that would be the perfect place for our first date," she said to him. Then she kissed him. It was then time for them to get back to their dorms. So Draco gave Hermione a good night kiss before going to the dungeons.

That night, All Hermione could do was dream about her and Draco and where their love life would lead them. She smiled in her sleep. Draco did the same thing. No one but Harry and them knew. They were going to make Draco and Hermione's life miserable if possible, but then they thought of all the times that Hermione was there for them. So they decided not to.

"Well, if she's happy, then we should be happy for her," said Harry.

"Yea, I suppose you're right, but I honestly thought that she was going to go out with one of us," said Ron.

They headed off to bed. Before long, it was a new day and the trip to Hogsmeade was that day. Hermione woke up with a big grin on her face as she got ready for her date. Ginny looked at her and smiled.

"So you and Malfoy aye?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at her and looked ****.

"Were you spying on us?" asked Hermione.

"No, it wasn't me, it was your two best friends, they are the ones who told us," said Ginny.

"I am going to kill them when I see them. Better yet, I'll have Draco do it for me," said Hermione and she laughed.

When she was done getting ready, she met Draco in the Great Hall for a quick bite before leaving with everyone who was going to Hogsmeade. She had told him about Harry and Ron spying on them the night before. "I am going to make Potter and Weasley's life miserable," he said. She laughed and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back.

"Oh Draco, you're funny. I said the same thing to Ginny this morning," she said.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Draco took Hermione to a new place there. It was a quaint little cafe that no one knew about. He surprised her with a promise ring and told her that he'd never ever leave her or do anything to hurt her. She had tears coming down her face and told him that she loved him so much and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately.

Their first date was turning out to be more than what they expected it to be. They danced and had drinks. Then went up to the second floor in the cafe to do more stuff. No one knew about the cafe, so they couldn't bother them. Draco told Hermione that he had enough money to support her and get a place of their own. She looked at him and asked him if he was sure. He told her yes. She kissed him again and again.

Before long, they were making out, unaware that someone unexpected walked in. They didn't know that Draco's father had paid a visit. What he saw was not what he expected to see, but still he wanted to see his son, so he waited for him outside. When Draco and Hermione finished, they went outside to walk, but Lucius grabbed Draco and started lashing out at him. Draco looked his father in the eye.

"Father, you listen to me: I am not a little boy anymore; I am an adult now and you have no right treating me the way you do. For that matter, you have no right telling me who I can and can not date. I love Hermione, and I don't care that she's Muggle-born and you shouldn't either! You should just accept the fact that I found someone that I truly love and want to be with," said Draco.

Lucius looked at her and was shocked. He couldn't believe it; his son had grown up and was right. He looked at Hermione and smiled. "Son, I am sorry, I should have listened to you all those years and I am happy for you and Ms. Granger," said Lucius. He hugged his soon and to their surprise, hugged Hermione as well. Then he left.

"You did it, Draco, you stood up to your father! I am so proud of you," said Hermione.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your encouragement, Hermione," he said to her. They then headed to Honeydukes for some candy. Their first date ended up being a lot of fun and they were sad to see it end when they had to go back to Hogwarts, but that didn't stop them for having more fun. That night, they snuck out and went to the Room of Requirements to end their date there, doing what normal teenage boys and girls would do.

They wanted to experiment and see what it was all about. So they undressed one another and began doing it. They did it until they felt tired and got dress. They went to the Head Boy/Head Girl head quarters and fell asleep there, dreaming peacefully without having anyone bothering them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Study Date

Exams were coming up and everyone dreaded it. No one wanted to take them, but they knew that they had to in order to find out if they would graduate. The only person who didn't mind them was Hermione. She was the smartest girl at Hogwarts and could pass. Draco, on the other hand, was smart but not that smart when it came to certain subjects. So Hermione set up a study date with him, that way she could help him.

She told him that they would meet in the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters to study together. He agreed and told her that he would bring food and drinks, that way they could stay awake long enough to study. She smiled and kissed him, and he kissed her back. They had been spending a lot of time together, that their friends were getting jealous. She had told Ginny about the night in the Room of Requirement. Ginny gasped and giggled. She was happy for her friend.

"So how was it? I mean how is Draco in bed?" asked Ginny. Hermione laughed at what Ginny asked her.

"Oh, he is so amazing, can't wait to do it again with him." Said Hermione.

They laughed about it, when Harry and Ron came in the common room all **** off. They got ****, because Snape gave them extra work to do, because of the way they were talking in his class. Draco had smirked and was glad. Hermione looked at them and shook her head. "You two shouldn't have caused all that commotion in class, Snape wouldn't have given you an extra assignment if you two would have kept your mouths shut." She said.

Harry and Ron looked at her and glared. "Well Granger, We wouldn't have done what we did, if you would have helped us out with the potion instead of help Malfoy!" said Harry. "Oh wait I forgot he's your boyfriend!"

Hermione looked at him and stormed off. Ginny looked at them and shook her head. "Honestly Harry, Ron, why can't you two accept the fact that she doesn't want to go out with you two. Just let her be and be happy for her." Said Ginny. They looked at her and laughed.

"How can we be happy for her, when she's dating someone who had once called her Mudblood and who would torment us all the time?" asked Ron. He got up and went to the boy's dorm. Harry followed him, leaving Ginny by herself.

That night, Hermione had met up with Draco in the Room of Requirements to study. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed, and then started getting stuff out for the material that they were supposed to be studying. She had turned their study date into fun. Draco enjoyed the time with Hermione. She looked at him and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"What is the difference between a vampire and a vampire bat?" Asked Hermione. Draco looked at her and was clueless; he had no idea what the difference was. He told her that a vampire can withstand the sunlight, where as a vampire bat can't. She clapped and gave him a kiss. "That is absolutely correct Draco! You are going to pass this class, dear!" She said. He kissed her back passionately.

"Do you really think so dear?" Asked Draco.

"Without a doubt!" Said Hermione.

He kissed her again, and then began undressing her; she did the same to him. Before long they were very intimate. No one knew what they were up to; they all thought that they were at the library or somewhere studying. When they were finished, it was time for dinner, they went back to their rooms to freshen up, before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. They walked in hand in hand. Heads turned and saw them. Their classmates gasped, even some of the teachers, particularly Snape, gasped.

They didn't care; they went to their tables and sat down to eat. Ginny was real giddy and talked to Hermione bout their study date. She told Ginny what happened. She giggled and was happy for her. "****, girlfriend, Draco really must love you; twice he did it with you, what next a marriage proposal?" Said Ginny. Hermione laughed. It was possible; he could end up marrying her. But she didn't want to think about marriage just yet. She just enjoyed her dinner. When everyone was finished, they all went up to their rooms and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Hospital Wing

In the middle of the night, Hermione began having pains in her stomach. She didn't know why she was having them. She wasn't sure if it was from something she ate, so she got up and decided to go to the hospital wing. When she got there, no one was there, not even Madame Pomfrey. The pains weren't going away. They were getting worse. She couldn't stand up anymore. Hermione felt sick and was dizzy. Before she knew it, she had passed out.

Hermione was on the floor unconscious. Madame Pomfrey had been in her office, when she heard the loud thud that Hermione made when she passed out. She immediately came out of her office, and saw Hermione on the floor. She mumbled a few words, and Hermione was on a bed. Madame Pomfrey ran some tests to find out what was wrong with Hermione. One of the tests she ran was a pregnancy one.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, when the results were positive. She went to get Dumbledore and McGonagall. She told them. They were just as shocked as she was. "How Ms. Granger got pregnant is beyond us. We will just have to let it take its toll on her and she how she manages." Said Dumbledore.

"She after all is the smartest young witch in her class." McGonagall nodded.

"We will just have to let her know, then maybe she will tell us who she was with." He said. They agreed to wait till she wakes up to tell her.

Hermione didn't wake up till ten the next morning. She had missed a couple of her classes and missed breakfast. She saw Dumbledore there and. "W-What happened to me? How'd I get here?" Asked Hermione. Dumbledore looked at her and told her what happened. She began to flip out. "I can't be, I mean that's not possible, I mean Draco and I used protection, I could have sworn that we did." She said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"My dear, you ought to be more careful who you do things with, I must inform your parents and his." Said Dumbledore.

"No, please don't sir, you don't understand, my parents would go ballistic and so would his. Please don't tell our parents." Said Hermione. She was in tears.

Dumbledore gave in and agreed not to tell their parents. But he advised her to take things easy and not to overdo things. As he was about to leave, she asked him, if he could bring Draco to her. He told her yes and went to get Draco. Draco was sitting in potion's class and sitting by himself, he was getting worried bout Hermione and didn't know where she was. Harry and Ron were worried as well, when Dumbledore came in the classroom. Snape looked at him.

"Headmaster, what brings you to my class?" asked Snape.

"Severus, I am here, because someone has requested to see young Mr. Malfoy here. I told her I would escort him to her, as she is ill." Said Dumbledore.

Snape told him okay and Draco was excused from the class and left with Dumbledore to see Hermione. When they arrived at the hospital wing, she wasn't well at all. She was sick and it showed in her face. It was pale. Draco went up to her and hugged her. "Sweetie, I was worried bout you, I didn't see you at breakfast or classes." Said Draco. "What's wrong dear?" He asked her.

"Draco, sweetie, pumpkin! I had pains in my stomach last night and wasn't feeling well, so I came here last night and ended up passing out. This morning when I woke up, I found something out. Dumbledore has promised not to tell our parents." Said Hermione. Then she let him have it. "Draco, I'm PREGNANT!" She said. Draco was nervous and it showed.

"P-Pregnant, but we used protection." He said.

"I know that Draco, unless it was rigged!" Hermione said. She looked at him with a concern look. Draco looked at her with a worried look. He and her both want to have kids but they didn't expect to have them so soon. They both know that they didn't rig it. Then it dawned to her, That her so called best friends must have done it. She looked at him.

"I love you Hermione, and I don't want to lose you. I know we can do this together." Said Draco.

"I love you too Draco, and you won't lose me. We have to do something, to make sure no one finds out just yet." Said Hermione. Draco nodded and kissed her. Then told her that he wouldn't tell anyone, cause he didn't want to jeopardize what they have. She put her arms around him and kissed him. Draco wondered how much longer Hermione was going to be in the hospital wing. He asked Madame Pomfrey, and she told him till the next day.

Draco smiled and then kissed Hermione. He told her that he'd return after class. Then she laid back down and went to sleep, while Draco headed off to Charms and Divination. While Hermione was sleeping, she was having a bad dream. She had dreamt that Pansy had taken her baby and put a spell on Draco and made it look like her baby was Pansy's and not hers and how everyone didn't believe her. She woke up in a sweat and crying. Madame Pomfrey told her that everything would be okay and gave her something to make her relax, before long she was back asleep and having good dreams.

She dreamt that Draco had proposed to her and that everything was fine. She smiled in her sleep. When she was woken up by a loud bang. She looked up and saw Draco on the bed next to her. She wondered what was wrong with him. She noticed that his arm was bleeding and he had blood coming down his face. Madame Pomfrey was tending to him, when she noticed Hermione awake. "Ms. Granger, don't worry, he'll be fine, he and Mr. Potter had a fight and it got a little bit violent." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm going to get Potter for this!" She said. She looked at Draco on the bed next to her. She started to cry. "Why can't Harry leave us alone? Why does he always got to get in the way and ruin things. I bit it was him who rigged the condom!" She was so furious. That she didn't want to speak to Harry or Ron for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Hermione's Secret

The next day, Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing. Everyone was wondering why she wasn't in class the day before. She told them that she felt sick and stayed in the hospital wing overnight. They were glad that she was feeling better. She looked at Harry and Ron as they welcomed her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She thanked them and then told them that she would be right back. She left and went to go to the Head Boy/Head Girl Headquarters to see if Draco was there. To her surprise he wasn't. So she went to go find him. When she finally found him, he was waiting for her.

He looked at her and smiled, then went up to her and kissed her. He told her how he went for a walk by the lake and did some thinking and came to a conclusion. She asked him what it was. He smirked and told her it was a surprise and that he would tell her it at dinner. She kissed him and told him okay. She couldn't wait to find out what Draco was thinking of doing. She took him by the arm and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back passionately. Then stopped, when he saw Pansy and Millicent spying on them.

"Oh, this is just great, I told Parkinson to leave me alone! And what does she do? She spies on us along with Bulstrode!" Said Draco.

"Man, Parkinson and Bulstrode are nothing but gits who don't know when to leave people alone," said Hermione.

"Well said, Hermione!" Draco said. He then looked at them and then back at her, took a deep breath and got down on his knees.

"I was going to do this at the Great Hall but I will do it now! Hermione Jane Granger, Will you marry me?" He asked. Hermione started to cry. She nodded.

"Yes, Draco I will marry you!" She said.

He took out the diamond engagement ring and put it on her ring finger, and then kissed her. She kissed him back. Pansy and Millicent didn't like what they just saw and decided to make their lives a living hell. Pansy went over to them and slapped Draco on the face and then punched Hermione in the stomach. Hermione put her hand on her stomach and began to cry. Draco saw her face and how she looked scared, then shoved Pansy on the ground and rushed Hermione to the hospital wing. When they got there, Madame Pomfrey looked at a worried Hermione and Draco. She checked up on Hermione and told them that everything was fine and that she didn't lose the baby.

He and her were relieved; they thanked Madame Pomfrey for not saying anything to anyone and left to freshen up for dinner. When they got to the Great Hall, they notice how people were looking and staring at Hermione. She told them to stop staring at them and to leave them alone. Everyone was shocked at how Hermione was acting and did as they were told. They didn't look at them for the rest of the feast. Hermione and Draco sat at a table that was for Head Boy/Head Girl only. They talked and laughed at the others. Hermione told Draco that she had been reading on being a young mother and told him that she can't wait. He told her that he couldn't wait to be a father and how his own father would be thrilled. She laughed and asked him if they should write their parents and tell them the news. He nodded and told her that they should know.

After everyone was finished, Dumbledore sent everyone to bed, except for Draco and Hermione. He wanted to talk to them. They stayed behind and talked to Dumbledore.

"Madame Pomfrey told me what happened; I just want to make sure that you are alright Ms. Granger!" Said Dumbledore.

"I'm fine professor, really I am, just Pansy and Millicent were spying on us and got all jealous and slapped Draco and punched me in the stomach, but I didn't lose the baby!" Hermione said.

"You got lucky my dear girl, just take it more easy and relax!" Dumbledore said.

She told him that she would and her and Draco left to go to bed. They slept in the Head Boy/Head Girl headquarters. They would be better off there, than in their own dorms. No one knew that Hermione was pregnant with Draco's child and she hoped that it would remain a secret until she is ready to tell people. She didn't want them to make a big thing out of it. So her and Draco didn't say anything bout it to anyone. The only people that knew were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and soon their parents.

They took out blank parchments and began writing their parents letters and telling them bout Hermione being pregnant and how Draco just asked her to marry him. Draco and Hermione hoped that their parents would understand how much they love one another and how nothing can come between them. When they were finished writing their letters, they sent the letters off with Draco's owl. Then they went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Hermione felt sick and went to the bathroom and vomit. Draco heard her and woke up. He went to the bathroom and helped her up.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey again?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine, it's probably just the impact from Pansy's punch!" Said Hermione.

When she was finished, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out, and then laid back down in bed, Draco followed right behind. He laid back down next to her and they fell back asleep. Hermione was smiling in her sleep again, She was having the dream she had when she was in the hospital wing. Only this time there was more to it. This time her and Draco had a place of their own and they were very happy with their new lives and were a happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Secret Revealed

The next day Hermione was woken up by a very **** Draco. She looked over and saw him kick the chair and throw things across the room. She got up and went over to him, to find out what the problem was. He told her that he got a letter from his father and it was a howler. She gasped, as she noticed the burnt mark on Draco's face. She saw that she got a letter from her parents. She opened it up and read it to Draco. The letter read:

To our dearest daughter,  
What were you thinking? You are but a child yourself. You haven't even finished school yet. Your father and I have expected more from you. You need to go to University when you are finished. We aren't too happy with the choices you have made. Still, we will support you and this fiancé of yours. Although his father isn't pleased either, he sent us a letter telling us this and that he'd do the same. You are to move in with your fiancé and his parents until you have married, then the two of you will mover near us for safety reasons.

Love,  
Mom&Dad

Hermione looked at Draco. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. He was happy to see that their parents weren't too upset at them.

"I thought that they'd be really **** at us!" Said Hermione.

"I thought so too, but I guess they aren't. They probably were when they got our letters, then they cooled off or something." Said Draco

Hermione smiled and then went into the bathroom; she had morning sickness, which was from the pregnancy. When she finished vomiting, she showered and got dress. When she came out, Draco was just walking out the door, when she stopped him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I was going to go get us some breakfast!" He said

Hermione smirked and grabbed him and pulled him back inside and closed the door. She kissed him passionately. He kissed her back passionately, before stopping.

"Hermione, really you should take it slow, we should get something to eat before going to class. You know how you'd get if you don't!" Said Draco.

"I suppose you're right, Draco. I should eat, I don't want to end up in the hospital wing again." Said Hermione.

Draco smiled and they left the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters hand in hand. They were unaware that Pansy and Millicent were following them. Draco let go of Hermione's hand and put his arm around her, then put his other arm on her stomach. She put her hand on his and smiled. Pansy and Millicent wanted to find out why they were doing what they were doing. So they hid somewhere they could hear what the two love birds were saying to one another.

"We should go to the library after class and look up some names for the baby." Said Hermione.

"That would be good, we can write down girl names and boy names." Said Draco. He smiled at her as they walked downstairs towards the Great Hall. Pansy and Millicent got there before them. When they walked in people were whispering and looking at them. Hermione and Draco looked at them and wonder what they were talking bout.

"What is everyone looking at? Why must they always stare?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know dear, but I'm sure they will stop, otherwise I will have to hex each and every one of them." Said Draco.

Hermione giggled as they sat down at the Head Boy/Head Girl table. Harry and Ron looked over at them and glared. They really needed to talk to Hermione, so they planned to talk to her before class. They got up and went over to her and Draco.

"So is it true? Are you really pregnant?" Asked Harry.

"Yea, because everyone is talking bout how you two had your hands on your stomach Hermione!" Said Ron.

"Who told you? How did they find out? No one was suppose to know until we decided to tell anyone." Asked Hermione.

"Well Parkinson was spying on the two of you with Bulstrode and told everyone." Said Harry.

"I am going to kill those ***** when I see them, they will wish that they never been born!" Said Hermione.

"Herm, Don't get upset, you know it's not good dear, you don't want to lose our unborn child!" Said Draco. "I will take care of them as they are in Slytherin."

Hermione hugged Draco and kissed him, before thanking him. She then told Harry and Ron to go back to their seats and let them eat. Harry and Ron did so and told Ginny that it was true, that Hermione was actually pregnant. Ginny smiled, she was happy for her. She went over to congratulate Hermione and Draco.

After they finished eating, they went to Potion's class, where they were to make the truth potion. Which Harry liked, cause then he could find out if Hermione really likes Draco or not. Ron looked at him and knew what he was up to and told him that he'd help him find out the truth from Hermione.

Hermione and Draco didn't want to make the potion, because they didn't want people finding out the truth and how they really feel bout one another. They really do love each other, but they just don't want others to know bout them moving in together and getting married after graduation. So Draco asked Snape if they could be excused from the potion. Snape looked at them and told them no and that they had to do the potion, otherwise they would have detention. Draco looked at Snape and asked him why, he told him that his father had told him bout them and bout Hermione being pregnant by him. Draco looked at Snape again and told Snape that he refuses to make the potion! Then got up and left, Hermione was right behind him. This was the first time that they walked out during class.

They didn't care what they get; they didn't want to do the potion what so ever, so they went back to the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters. When they got there, Lucius was there with Narcissa. They looked at Draco and Hermione. Draco sighed and sat down on the bed along with Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa started lecturing them on parenting and attending school and university. They really didn't want to hear it, so they pretended to pay attention. When Lucius and Narcissa were done, they told them that they would be stopping by often to check on them and see how they are doing, then left. Once Lucius and Narcissa were gone, Hermione and Draco got back into bed and went back to sleep, before heading for the library.

When they woke up, Hermione wasn't feeling well. She felt ill and couldn't move. Draco carefully lifted her up and carried her to the hospital wing. When he got her there, he gently laid her on a bed and went to get Madame Pomfrey. He told her what was wrong. Madame Pomfrey told him that Hermione was indeed ill, but had the flu. She told him that Hermione is on bed rest until she is better to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Graduation

Everyone was excited about graduation, however they were sad to be leaving friends behind. Hermione especially was sad, cause she wouldn't be seeing her two bestfriends much anymore, as she will be living with Draco and his parents. Also she would be too busy taking care of her baby when it's born. The next time that she would see them, would be at her wedding or when the baby is born. Draco on the other hand, was excited, cause then he wouldn't have to see Harry or Ron for quite sometime.  
Hermione was in the library working on her essays to get into the University of Advanced Magic. The University is one of the top Magic Universities ever. A lot of young Witches and Wizards go there after Hogwarts. She had no idea that Pansy and her clique were there. She just kept on working, until Pansy went over to her.  
"What do you want Parkinson? I am in no mood for foolishness, I will take points away!" said Hermione. Pansy smirked at her.  
"Well, well if it isn't miss-know-it-all! We just came to return stuff and to see what you're up to, you filthy mudblood!"Said Pansy.  
"That's it, I have had enough of you and your ****** friends,"said Hermione. She looked at them. "That will be 50 points each." She said.  
Hermione then put her stuff in her bag and got up, then left the library. She decided to go to the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters. As she was heading there, Pansy grabbed her and looked her in the face.  
"Where do you think you are going Mudblood?We're not finished with you!"Said Pansy.  
"Who are you calling a mudblood,Parkinson?Release Hermione now or I will make your life hell!"Said a cold voice.  
Pansy released Hermione and then turned to see Draco with and . Pansy was scared now.  
"Explain yourself Parkinson!"Said Snape.  
"Prof. I was...um...just...err giving Granger something she left at the library."Said Pansy.  
"That's a lie Prof. Pansy was just about to do something bad to me,"Said Hermione.  
looked at them and took Pansy by the arm and took her to his office. Then Draco and Dumbledore walked with Hermione to the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters.  
", Mr. Malfoy and you are to give the speeches for the graduation ceremony. You two are the top two students in this school and it is only fair that you give the speeches."Said Dumbledore.  
Hermione looked at him and nodded.  
"Yes, professor, we will get to work on the speeches as soon as possible. We won't let you down."Said Hermione.  
Dumbledore smiled and was gone, leaving them in the room.  
Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. She was now five months pregnant and getting more and more excited bout being a mother and living with Draco. Draco was looking at her and thinking the samething she was.  
"So what do you think we should write the speeches on?"Asked Draco.  
"I have no idea, maybe bout the future!"Said Hermione.  
Draco nodded and told her that it was a good idea. So they began to write their speeches, unaware that someone was spying on them and bout to make Hermione go into labor 4 months early.  
After Pansy had left Snape's office, she had snook to the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters and walked in, she took her wand out and mumbled some words. Hermione looked at Draco and he looked at her.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"Asked Draco.  
"I-I think my water just broke, but I can't be having the baby yet, I'm only 5 months pregnant."Said Hermione  
She started screaming and moaning. They heard laughing and turned to see Pansy.  
"Aww, what's wrong Mudblood, having labor pains?"Said Pansy. She looked at Draco. "Honestly Draco, couldn't you have chosen someone better than this mudblood to be the carrier of your child, someone like me?"She asked him.  
Draco was panicing and furious at Pansy. He knew that she had to be the cause of Hermione going into labor. He smaked her and told her to get out or he would kill her. Pansy just laughed and watched as Draco levitated Hermione to the bed.  
"Get out now Parkinson! I'm warning you, if you don't leave, I will kill you."Said Draco.  
Pansy laughed and left. She didn't know that was behind her as she was talking to herself saying that she just caused Hermione to go into early labor. McGonagall went right into the Head Boy/Head Girl Quarters and saw Hermione moan and Draco panicing.  
", go get Madame Pomfrey now, I will stay here with ."Said McGonagall.  
Draco left and rushed to get Madame Pomfrey. When they got there, Hermione wasn't doing so was losing a lot of blood.  
"Oh dear, Minerva this isn't good, she has lost a lot of blood. She will have to go to the hospital wing." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
"I know Poppy, but she is giving birth now, there is noway she can get there before the baby comes." Said McGonagall.  
Madame Pomfrey agreed and told Hermione that she will have to push. Hermione didn't want to but had no choice but to push. Hermione pushed and pushed, until finally the baby came out.  
"It's a girl!"Said Madame Pomfrey.  
Draco looked at his daughter and smiled, then turned to Hermione.  
"You did Hermione, HERMIONE!"Said Draco.  
Hermione had passed out after giving birth to their daughter. Madame Pomfrey took Hermione to the hospital wing and Draco followed behind with the baby and McGonagall went to get Dumbledore.

At the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey worked her magic on Hermione. Hermione was starting to come around, although she was very drowsy.  
"W-Where am I?W-what happened?"Asked Hermione.  
"You gave birth to our daughter, Hermione!Then you passed out from the lose of blood."Said Draco.  
Hermione looked at the baby in Draco's arms and started to cry and saw how small their daughter was.  
Madame Pomfrey told her that the baby weighed only 4pounds and that being born premature the baby is at a higher risk of getting sick and not living long. Hermione started to cry. She didn't want to hear that.  
Draco gave their daughter to Madame Pomfrey so she could clean her and take her tempature and other things. When she was down. She gave the baby to Hermione. Hermione thought of a name.  
"Her name will be Hallie Lynn Malfoy!" Said Hermione.  
"That's such a good name, she looks like a Hallie!"Said Draco.  
He kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
Dumbledore showed up and saw Hermione and the baby. He smiled at them and then talked to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey about them.

Days had done by and Hermione and Hallie were released from the hospital wing. Draco was happy and decided to go for a walk with Hermione and Hallie. It has been awhile since they had fresh air.  
While they were outside, Draco took Hermione and Hallie to the lake. He kissed Hermione and then held Hallie. They sat down on a blanket near the tree. Hermione made a picnic basket appear in front of them filled with food and drinks.  
"Today can't get any better can it?" Said Draco  
"Yea, it is great today!" Said Hermione. "Nothing can ruin our day." She continued to say.  
Draco put Hallie on the blanket they were sitting on. Hallie was getting fussy, so Hermione took her and began feeding her. Draco watched as Hermione fed her. He never knew that Hermione could be the one he wanted to spend his life with until school started. He smiled at her and their daughter. He took out some parchment and began writing his speech for the graduation ceremony.  
Hermione finished feeding Hallie and then laid her down for a nap. She looked at Draco, who was working on his speech and she decided to do the same thing. When they finished their speeches, they swapped speeches and read each others.  
"****, Hermione this is really good, Dumbledore will be amazed!" Said Draco  
"Yours, isn't bad either, Draco! Everyone will be amazed and love it!" Said Hermione.  
They gave one another back their speeches and noticed that it was getting cold and they didn't want Hallie to get sick, so they packed up and Hermione picked up Hallie and they went inside. People stared at them as they went towards the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters. To their surprise, their friends were waiting for them in the room.  
"Surprise!" Said Harry, Ron, and Ginny in unison.  
Hermione and Draco were indeed surprised. They looked at their friends and smiled. Hermione still had Hallie in her arms and looked down at her and noticed that she fell asleep. She went over to her crib and put her in it. Then went back to join everyone.  
"Why are you guys here?"Asked Hermione.  
"Dumbledore felt that you could use some friends, being that you two love birds have been couped up in here and everything. He informed us and told us what had happened to you." Said Ginny.  
"Yea, and **** we missed the fun!"Said Harry  
"Man, we always miss the good stuff!"Said Ron.  
They laughed and then began talking, when Hermione remembered something. She and Draco went over to Dumbledore and told him that they had finished their speeches for the ceremony. He smiled and asked them to do a practice run right now.  
Draco sighed. He wanted his speech to be a surprise as did Hermione. They told Dumbledore that they didn't feel much like reading it at the moment. He understood and told them that it was alright. They did show him their speeches and he was very impressed. He even gave them each 50 points. He let them enjoy their party, while he went back to his office and prepared for the ceremony, which was the next day.  
Graduation had finally come. Girls were crying and guys were sighing. No one wanted to leave Hogwarts yet. Even Draco didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet, because there were still things that he wanted to do there. Hermione also had things she wanted to do there.  
They knew that they would be back in ten years for their reunion, but things would be different and they knew it. Draco still managed to pull some last minute pranks on some third year Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs. Hermione pulled some pranks on some pranks on Pansy and her clique with the help of Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione had never laughed so hard in her entire life, like she did just then.  
Pansy and her clique were in tears, which was the first time they ever saw them cry. It was so funny, that even Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, and Prof. Dumbledore laughed.  
It was then time for everyone to go to the Great Hall for graduation. All the student's parents were there, except for Harry, which in his case, Remus Lupin came on behalf of Harry's parents and Sirius Black.  
Draco got up and began his speech, everyone was speechless when he finished it. They all clapped and whistled, even the Gryffindors clapped and whistled. Then Hermione got up and did her speech, when she finished it, same thing everyone clapped and whistled. Dumbledore got up and said his stuff, then everyone threw their hats in the air.  
When the ceremony was all over, Hermione was hysterically crying. Draco comfort her and asked her what was the matter.  
"I will miss this place and my friends" She said.  
"Don't worry, you'll see them again. I'll make sure of it." He said.  
Hermione hugged him and kissed him. They then went to Draco's parents, Narcissa was holding Hallie. Lucius and Narcissa hugged them both.  
"Congrats you two!" Said Narcissa  
"I am so proud of you son and Hermione too! You two had a baby and still managed to graduate, this calls for a celebration at Malfoy Manor tonight. You can invite whoever you want." Said Lucius.  
Hermione and Draco looked at his father and nodded. Then Hermione and Draco went to their rooms to pack their things. When they finished, they left with Draco's parents, but not before they told every bye. Harry, Ginny, and Ron cried as Hermione was leaving. She told them to come to Malfoy Manor for a party, then left.  
Hermione and Draco's life will be forever changed.


End file.
